


Abrazos rotos

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: BFFs, Gen, Hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin odia un poco a Eduardo por hacerle esto, a Mark por no dejar de intentarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrazos rotos

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/), _This is a hug! Ok? This is a hug! And this is when you hug somebody, when you care about them! And when you want them to know that!_

A Dustin le gustaría que dejase de intentarlo. No es un espectáculo que haya presenciado muchas veces, es la tercera, pero cada vez es más doloroso que la anterior y no hay un modo de hacer que pare. Así que Dustin se apoya en la columna y observa como Mark lo vuelve a intentar con la horrible certeza de que el resultado no será diferente al anterior.   
  
Mark camina con todo el paso firme que le permiten las copas de más que Dustin está seguro lleva encima, son la única seguridad, el empujón que necesita para dar los pasos necesarios y justos. Es lo único que le falta a la impetuosidad y tozudez que requiere. Se para a un metro, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros tensos y Dustin cuenta los segundos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Mark titubea una vez y luego le da un pequeño toque con el dedo en el hombro. Eduardo se gira, y Dustin se echa hacia atrás pegando la espalda al mármol de la columna lamentando lo que va a ocurrir. Ninguno de ellos le decepciona, lo cual en sí es bastante decepcionante.   
  
Lo cierto es que Dustin jamás hubiese imaginado que Eduardo llegaría a mirar así a Mark, era imposible pensar que Eduardo podía mirar así a cualquiera pero mucho menos a Mark. Su mejor amigo, Mark, al que incluso cuando estaba enfadado con él y le lanzaba una mirada cargada de rabia nunca había algo vacío, nunca existió algo tan extraño. La primera vez Mark le confesó ahogando el rechazo en alcohol que Eduardo le miró así en las deposiciones. Aquella primera vez Dustin no supo qué hacer ni qué decir porque jamás había visto así a Mark, ni la noche del día del millón de usuarios, ni el día que los abogados le comunicaron que Eduardo había demandado, ni durante las deposiciones, ni el día que firmaron el acuerdo. Y el caso es que Dustin nunca se había sentido así de impotente y así de enfadado con Eduardo.   
  
La cara de Eduardo se transforma en una mueca de disgusto y exasperación cuando le ve. Mark intenta decir algo y Eduardo no le da mucha oportunidad, como las anteriores veces, y se gira para continuar la conversación que estaba manteniendo con su acompañante antes de que Mark interrumpiese. Dustin vuelve a contar los segundos –tres-, que Mark se queda parado antes de volverse con decisión hacia la barra improvisada al fondo de la amplia sala.   
  
Cuando llega, Mark acaba de terminar una copa de wishky de un trago y le gruñe al camarero un  _otra_  con muy mala leche. Dustin le rodea con los brazos con fuerza, apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Mark y el pecho contra su espalda.   
  
-Dustin –se queja, y mueve los hombros intentando librarse del abrazo.   
  
-Cállate, estúpido, y deja que te abrace por una vez en la vida. Porque lo necesitas. Eres mi mejor amigo y necesitas un abrazo –contesta.   
  
Pasan unos segundos hasta que Mark se rinde y relaja los hombros. El camarero deja otro vaso medio lleno de wishky frente a ellos y les mira un poco sorprendido. Dustin no suelta a Mark, es posible que hayan atraído las miradas curiosas de alguno de los asistentes, y la historia de cómo los co-fundadores de Facebook se abrazaron en la barra del bar pase con más pena que gloria en Gawker dentro de unas horas. Pero a Dustin le da igual, porque cuando ha dicho que Mark es su mejor amigo y necesita un abrazo no mentía. Y no espera que Mark se sienta mejor de repente, ni que sus abrazos sean curativos, pero Dustin siente que es lo único que puede hacer porque decirle algo como  _al final entrará en razón_  es posiblemente la mayor mentira que puede contarle. Y si hay algo que no hacen es mentirse.   
  
Dustin apoya la mejilla en el hombro de Mark y éste baja la cabeza.   
  
-Es un gilipollas –murmura contra su pecho.   
  
-Uno muy grande –coincide Dustin.   
  
Mark suena pequeño y débil. Suena a corazón roto. Dustin aprieta con los brazos y puede oír a Mark rodar los ojos. Se concentra en abrazar y no buscar a Eduardo y partirle la boca de un puñetazo, exigirle que se trague su orgullo y que madure de una puñetera vez y olvide. Chris le ha contado historias, noches de borrachera en las que Eduardo se lamentaba de lo estúpido que había sido y de lo mucho que Mark le había dañado. Le ha contado lo que Eduardo no decía pero que era obvio para cualquiera, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Mark. De la noche que dijo, antes de que empezasen con las deposiciones, cansado y rendido que ya no creía que Mark fuese a pedir perdón.    
  
Sin embargo, esta es la parte de la historia que Dustin conoce, los pequeños detalles que a Chris a veces se le escapan, los que Eduardo conoció una vez y que ya sólo forman parte de Dustin y Mark. Dustin sabe de primera mano todo lo que Mark calla, las noches en su oficina tratando de perderse en líneas de código para no pensar y las que pasaban en casa emborrachándose porque sí.    
  
Dustin odia un poco a Eduardo por hacerle esto, a Mark por no dejar de intentarlo.    
  
-Quita, idiota –le pide Mark.   
  
Le suelta y Mark agarra el vaso y da un sorbo.   
  
-Esto es un coñazo, vámonos por ahí antes de que Chris aparezca y nos obligue a quedarnos otro rato.   
  
Mark se levanta, la americana arrugada y el nudo de la corbata aflojado.   
  
A varios metros de la sala Eduardo les mira confuso, con esa fachada fría y serena. Dustin coge a Mark por un brazo y tira de él hacia la salida más cercana. Está seguro de que no va a ser la última vez, que van a haber muchas más ocasiones en las que van a seguir estropeándolo todo aún más, que Mark tratará de acercarse de nuevo y Eduardo se alejará. Y Dustin estará ahí para recoger los pedazos, para mantenerlos entre los brazos hasta que se parezcan a lo que son ahora y que nunca estarán del todo pegados.   
  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
